Trailer Guerreras de la Amistad
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Un Tráiler del que será mi próximo fic, comenzando con las biografías de los personajes que aparecerán, espero les sean de ayuda y lo encuentren interesante, cualquier duda que tengan ahí dejo unas notas para aclarárselas, el Tráiler lo haré en cuanto se me ocurra uno
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, como siempre se hace para ayudarlos con sus OC, aquí están las biografías de mi siguiente fic, si se preguntan porque van antes del Tráiler la respuesta es simple…no se me ha ocurrido un buen Tráiler, pero en cuanto lo tenga lo pondré y luego seguiremos con los datos que necesito.**_

 **POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO ME VAYAN A DEJAR LOS DATOS HASTA QUE YO SE LOS PIDA, ESTO ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA EVITAR CONFUNSIONES**

 _ **Y ahora a pasar a las biografías**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **Nombre:** Twilight Sparkle

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Líder de las Guerreras y Princesa del Páramo

 **Biografía:** hija menor de Maléfica, la Reina del Páramo y su principal heredera, desde muy pequeña soñaba con llegar a ver el mundo humano y poder hacerse amiga de los humanos, es muy inteligente y razona las cosas con calma, lo que a veces tiende ser un poco molesto, cuando cumplió 17 años, su madre le autorizo a ir a la escuela de Canterlot con una misión especial, logrando así su gran sueño, conociendo a quienes serían sus mejores amigas y su gran amor, aunque aún lo desconoce por completo, cuando hay problemas puede transformarse junto con sus amigas en las Guerreras de la Amistad, admira mucho a su madre y a la directora Celestia, su Elemento de la Armonía son la Magia y la Amistad, poseyendo el espíritu del legendario Dragón Zafiro.

 **Nombre:** Maléfica

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Reina del Páramo, Guardiana de la Magia

 **Biografía:** madre de Twilight y la gobernante suprema del Páramo, hace muchos años ella mantuvo la paz entre su reino y los humanos, hasta que Debonair provoco que los humanos los atacaran, con ayuda de sus súbditos y de los pocos humanos que se oponían a la idea de una guerra entre ambos mundos, Maléfica derroto a Debonair y la desterró al Valle de las Sombras, restableciendo la paz, pero conforme nuevos imperios humanos nacían, también los que querían el poder del Páramo para ellos mismos, esto orillo a Maléfica a separar su reino del mundo humano, sin embargo, nunca ha dejado de creer en que puede volver a haber paz entre ambos mundos y por ello le confía esa tarea a su hija enviándola a la escuela Canterlot, es una gobernante justa y una madre amorosa, pero puede llegar a ser muy estricta y es mejor no hacerla enojar.

 **Nombre:** Spike

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Asistente de Twilight

 **Biografía:** asistente y el mejor amigo de Twilight, un pequeño dragón que fue encontrado por Twilight cuando era niña, lo cuido y se volvió su mejor amigo, Maléfica lo considera un hijo más para ella, si bien es alguien eficiente, muchas veces su carácter lo mete en problemas y termina metiendo a otros en esos problemas, es un gran amigo y se esfuerza por ser de utilidad para el equipo, cuando Twilight se va al mundo humano, él la acompaña con un disfraz de perrito, está enamorado de Rarity.

 **Nombre:** Shining Armor

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Capitán de la Guardia Real y Príncipe del Páramo

 **Biografía:** primogénito de Maléfica y hermano mayor de Twilight, sin embargo, debido a que en el Páramo el trono solo puede ser ocupado por un hada, a él se le dio la tarea de dirigir a las tropas del Páramo, confía mucho en su hermana y la apoya en todo, siempre trata de aconsejarla y guiarla lo mejor que puede en el largo camino que debe recorrer, con ayuda de amada esposa, la Princesa Candence.

 **Nombre:** Princesa Candence

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Princesa

 **Biografía:** esposa de Shining Armor, guardiana de la magia de cristal, una de las fuentes mágicas más poderosas del Páramo, tarea que le fue confiada por Maléfica hace tiempo, es como una hermana mayor para Twilight y siempre trata de ayudarla en lo que puede, a veces la consuela cuando comete algún acto imprudente que provoca que Maléfica se enfade con ella.

 **Nombre:** Diaval

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Asistente y Mayordomo de Maléfica

 **Biografía:** un cuervo mágico, el cual sirve como asistente de la reina, es muy leal a ella y la mantiene informada de lo que pasa en el Páramo, aunque es muy servicial y devoto, tampoco niega el lado malo de su trabajo, ya que a veces suele ser usado por madre e hija en una de sus bromas.

 **Nombre:** Discord

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Capitán Imperial

 **Biografía:** anteriormente solía ser un aliado de Debonair, usando sus poderes para causar caos y confusión en el mundo humano, todo eso cambio cuando una pequeña niña le mostro generosidad, bondad y amistad, a partir de ese momento se rebeló a Debonair y se alió a Maléfica en su lucha contra ella, cuando Twilight es enviada a Canterlot, él la "acompaña" sorpresivamente, volviéndose un gran amigo de Fluttershy, es el ser más poderoso del Páramo después de Maléfica.

 **Nombre:** Sunset Shimmer

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Guerrera de la Amistad y Segunda al Mando

 **Biografía:** una chica de la escuela Canterlot, al principio era alguien solitaria y reservada, muy rebelde y algo antipática, pero conforme conoció a Twilight y a sus amigas poco a poco comenzó cambiar, llegando a volverse una de sus mejores amigas, aunque en el fondo parece sentir algo más por Twilight, como guerrera que es, sigue a Twilight con lealtad, aunque cuando le toca asumir el papel de líder le cuesta un poco guiar al equipo, su Elemento de la Armonía es el Amor, poseyendo el espíritu del Ave Fénix.

 **Nombre:** Rainbow Dash

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Guerrera de la Amistad

 **Biografía:** estudiante de Canterlot y el miembro más competitivo del equipo, una chica muy atlética e incapaz de rechazar un buen desafío cuando aparece uno, aunque su sed de competencia la suelen meter en problemas, al igual que el gran ego que posee, sin embargo, es una gran amiga, capaz de defender a sus amigas y a los indefensos de todos mal, por esa razón, su Elemento de la Armonía es la Lealtad, poseyendo el espíritu de Halcón.

 **Nombre:** Applejack

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Guerrera de la Amistad

 **Biografía:** una chica campirana y estudiante de Canterlot, esta chica es quizás el miembro más fuerte del equipo debido a sus años de trabajar en la granja de su familia, suele tener una relación amor-amistad-rivalidad con Rainbow Dash por ver quién es la mejor, aunque siempre están dispuestas a ayudarse mutuamente y a sus amigas, ama a su familia con todo su corazón, especialmente a su hermanita y es una chica muy honesta, lo que la hace que su Elemento de la Armonía sea la Honestidad, poseyendo el espíritu del Lobo.

 **Nombre:** Fluttershy

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Guerrera de la Amistad

 **Biografía:** la chica más tímida del equipo, una amante de los animales, por lo que siempre lucha por defenderlos de todo maltrato y peligro, si bien suele ser algo miedosa, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigas cuando el momento lo requiere, cuando Discord y ella se conocen se vuelven grandes amigos, llegando a tener horas del té, su Elemento de la Armonía es la Amabilidad, poseyendo el espíritu de la Mariposa.

 **Nombre:** Rarity

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Guerrera de la Amistad

 **Biografía:** una chica algo vanidosa, pero con un gran corazón, tiene un talento innato para la moda y es capaz de confeccionar todo tipo de vestidos, sombreros, tapetes, etc. Convirtiéndolos en hermosas obras de arte, si bien suele tratar de ser el centro de atención, eso no quita que siempre esté lista para ayudar a quien lo necesite, demostrando su verdadero interior, su Elemento de la Armonía es la Generosidad, poseyendo el espíritu de la Garza.

 **Nombre:** Pinkie Pie

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Guerrera de la Amistad

 **Biografía:** la chica más entusiasta y alegre del equipo, lo que hace que sea casi imposible hacerla enojar, fue la primera con la que Twilight tuvo contacto en Canterlot y por tanto le ofreció una fiesta de bienvenida, Maléfica la ve como una buena niña, pero también le cuesta creer que exista alguien tan feliz, en un principio, la reina creyó que su espíritu era una ardilla, su Elemento de la Armonía es la Risa, poseyendo el espíritu del Delfín.

 **Nombre:** Celestia

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Directora de Canterlot

 **Biografía:** la directora de la escuela Canterlot, una mujer generosa y amable que ama su trabajo, siempre trata de ayudar a los estudiantes y resolver los conflictos de la manera más tranquila posible, con ayuda de su hermana y de Twilight, a quien considera una hija desde que llego, se descubre que ella y Maléfica son amigas desde hace tiempo.

 **Nombre:** Luna

 **Bando:** Páramo

 **Rango:** Subdirectora de Canterlot

 **Biografía:** hermana de Celestia y la subdirectora, al igual que su hermana mayor, ella trata de que en la escuela siempre reine la armonía, aunque es un poco más estricta que Celestia, ve en Twilight a una buena niña y es la primera en darse cuenta de los sentimientos que hay entre Twilight y Sunset Shimmer, suele tener celos de ver lo bien que se llevan Celestia y Maléfica.

 **(Otros: esto incluye OC y personajes que salen en esta gran serie, debo decirlo, es increíble que actualmente Discovery Kids presente programas mejores que otros canales como Cartoon Network, Disney y Nickelodeon)**

 **VILLANOS**

 **Nombre:** Debonair

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Líder Suprema

 **Biografía:** la antagonista principal de la historia, una criatura nacida de la discordia, el odio y la guerra, siendo la responsable de que los humanos atacaran al Páramo hace varios años, su intención era apoderarse de la magia del Páramo y corromperla por completo, destruyendo al mundo, sin embargo, Maléfica la detuvo y la desterró al Valle de las Sombras, lo que provoca que sienta un gran odio hacia ella, por lo que siempre trata de lastimarla por medio de su hija, a quien más trata de destruir, es manipuladora, despiadada y no respeta a nada, ni siquiera a sus subordinados, a quienes no tiene problema en eliminar si le llegan a fallar varias veces, tras su exilio, busca el modo de regresar y vengarse.

 **Sirenas:** criaturas del Páramo, las cuales siempre tratan de escapar al mundo humano para controlarlo, sin embargo, Maléfica y sus tropas siempre se los impiden, la mayoría de ellas fueron derrotadas y enviadas al Valle de la Sombras, donde fueron destruidas por Debonair, con excepción de 3…

 **Nombre:** Adagio Dazzel

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Líder de las Sirenas

 **Biografía:** una de las 3 únicas sirenas que no fueron desterradas al Valle de las Sombras, guarda un gran odio hacia la familia de Maléfica por ello, siempre ha querido invadir el mundo humano y controlarlo, pero sus intentos siempre han sido detenidos, es inteligente, déspota y no soporta que alguna de sus compañeras crea que puede dar órdenes, siendo ella la líder del grupo, tiene una rivalidad con Twilight y Sunset Shimmer.

 **Nombre:** Aria Blaze

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Sirena

 **Biografía:** el miembro serio del equipo y quizás el más inteligente, por lo que no entiende porque motivo Adagio siempre da las órdenes, siempre trata de demostrar su superioridad ante todos y trata de ganarse el apoyo de Debonair para convertirla en su mano derecha, tiene una rivalidad con Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

 **Nombre:** Sonata Dusk

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Sirena

 **Biografía:** la tercer sirena que queda, el miembro más infantil del grupo y quizás algo tonta, le encanta la comida humana y no tiene problema alguno en comprarla en ocasiones, lo que molesta a sus compañeras, aunque busca lo mismo que sus compañeras, no es tan mala como ellas, tiene una rivalidad-amistad con Pinkie Pie.

 **Nombre:** Reina Chrysalis

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Reina de los Simuladores

 **Biografía:** aliada de Debonair, una criatura que se alimenta del amor de otros, pero que usa el engaño y la manipulación para conseguirlo.

 **Nombre:** Rey Sombra

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Rey de las Sombras

 **Biografía:** autoproclamado el rey del Valle de las Sombras, solía ser un siervo de Maléfica, hasta que trato de apoderarse del trono y del poder mágico para sí mismo, con ayuda de Candence, Maléfica lo desterró para siempre, es aliado de Debonair.

 **Nombre:** Lord Tirek

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** General

 **Biografía:** un centauro del Valle de las Sombras capaz de robar la magia existente, se alía con Debonair cuando ella le ofrece la magia del Páramo, aunque desconoce las verdaderas intenciones de su siniestra compañera.

 **Nombre:** Espectros

 **Bando:** Valle de las Sombras

 **Rango:** Monstruos y Soldados

 **Biografía:** criaturas creadas a partir de un objeto, animal, criatura mágica o incluso de un ser humano, su misión es causar el mayor caos posible, destruyendo a los enemigos de su ama, suelen tener un punto débil, el cual al ser golpeado libera al objeto, animal o persona que estaban controlando.

 **(Otros: cualquier otro villano que se me pueda ocurrir de pronto, en esto incluyo a los OC que aparezcan)**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Ya han quedado las biografías, ahora pasemos a las notas antes de que hagan algo más:**_

 **1.- NO estoy recibiendo los datos todavía, yo avisare cuando los empiece a recibir, evítenme la pena de estárselos recordando cada vez que me los dan antes de que los pida, por favor.**

 **2.- Habrá un Tráiler del fic en cuanto se me ocurra uno.**

 **3.- Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic pueden dejármelo en un comentario ya sea en esta información, en el fic de "Despertar del Mal" o por PM, ustedes escojan su preferido.**

 _ **Bueno, por mi parte es todo, así que por el momento me despido.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Despertar del Mal…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el Tráiler de mi siguiente fic, el cual espero tenga tanto éxito como los demás o incluso mucho más, aunque será difícil superar el éxito que alcanzo "Despertar del Mal", debo decirlo, cuando escribo un fic, nunca me espero que tengan tanto éxito, es realmente sorprendente hasta para mí.**_

 _ **Elijan el tema de su preferencia para acompañar el Tráiler:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JwhjLG1Fetk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=mlcu90Gmo7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sltJ_KUy0gQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=BhcaVZay1OA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del Tráiler.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler**

Un hermoso reino habitado por todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, una vida bella y pacífica, una madre y una hija caminando juntas por ese bello lugar.

-Algún día hija el sol se pondrá sobre nuestro reino y brillara sobre ti como la nueva reina…recuerda valorar siempre toda clase de vida ¿lo prometes?-.

-Lo prometo-.

 **Un reino que ha permanecido separado de nuestro mundo**

… **Hasta ahora…**

-Hoy cumples los 17 años, me siento orgullosa y por ello quiero encomendarte una misión especial-.

-¿Qué misión mamá?-.

-Irás al mundo humano, a una escuela llamada Canterlot, quiero que convivas con ellos y logres que nuevamente ambos mundos vivan en armonía-.

 **Una princesa mágica**

 **En un mundo completamente desconocido**

-¡Bienvenida a Canterlot! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie!-.

-S…si…muchas gracias…-.

-Ella es la nueva estudiante, Twilight Sparkle-.

-Hola, me llamo Applejack y quiero darte la bienvenida a Canterlot-.

-Soy Rarity querida y me encanta tu vestido-.

-Soy Fluttershy…-.

-Puedes llamarme Rainbow Dash-.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-.

-Será mejor que no te acerques a ella, es Sunset Shimmer y haz caso a mi consejo, aléjate de ella o te meterás en problemas-.

-No me interesa tener amigas, solo aléjate de mi camino-.

 **Una misión**

 **Que oculta un gran peligro**

-¡De no ser por esa malnacida de la reina ya nos habríamos apoderado del mundo humano!-.

-¿Quieren apoderarse del mundo humano? Yo puedo ayudarlas a conseguirla-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy su nueva mejor amiga-.

 **Una fuerza del mal**

 **Que busca venganza**

 **Desatara un gran poder**

-"Estos son los Elementos de la Armonía, cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer con ellos"-.

-¡Elemento de la Magia y de la Amistad! ¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro!-.

-¡Elemento del Amor! ¡Guerrera Fénix!-.

-¡Elemento de la Lealtad! ¡Guerrera Halcón!-.

-¡Elemento de la Honestidad! ¡Guerrera Lobo!-.

-¡Elemento de la Generosidad! ¡Guerrera Garza!-.

-¡Elemento de las Amabilidad! ¡Guerrera Mariposa!-.

-¡Elemento de la Risa! ¡Guerrera Delfín!-.

-¡Guerreras de la Amistad!-.

-¡Amaterasu Guardiana de la Vida!-.

 **Un equipo**

 **Una fuerza**

 **Una amistad**

 **Un amor imposible**

-Creo que estoy enamorada de ella-.

 **Un enemigo despiadado**

-¡Muchachas asquerosas! ¡Habría sido mejor morir sin rebelarse, pero son obstinadas, ahora las aniquilare lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible!-.

 **Y una batalla por el futuro**

 **De dos mundos**

El choque de dos poderosas fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad, una explosión que cubre a toda una ciudad y dos guerreras enfrentándose en una batalla brutal, solo una podrá prevalecer en esa batalla final.

 **GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD**

-Mi venganza ya puede comenzar-.

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 **EN FANFICTION**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto quedo el Tráiler ¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió hace poco y aunque creo que me quedo bien, al final son ustedes los que dan su opinión, así que espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: aun no estoy recibiendo los datos de los OC, pero como ya subí el Tráiler ya se podrán imaginar que dentro de poco los comenzare a recibir, así que les pido tengan un poco más de paciencia y no se vayan a precipitar en querer dármelos antes de tiempo.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan puede ser comentario o PM, como ustedes lo prefieran, por el momento sería todo lo que tengo que decir.**

 _ **Nos vemos…en Despertar del Mal…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y como al parecer ya no hay más dudas, entonces es tiempo de pasar a lo que todos esperaban, la hora de saber que datos deben darme para poder participar en este nuevo fic que saldrá una vez que "Despertar del Mal" concluya, es curioso que esta idea, así como la de una donde Atem se convertía en el Caballero de la Noche, el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, me hayan venido en un sueño ¿nunca les ha pasado eso? ¿Qué una idea llega a ustedes en un sueño?**_

 _ **Y he aquí los datos**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **DATOS**

 **Nombre del personaje**

 **Apariencia:** breve apariencia física del personaje, así como su forma de vestir, si es alto, tiene cabello o no, color de piel, etc. Lo normal, debe ser clara y detallada.

 **Personalidad:** si es alegre, gruñón, tímido, miedoso, competitivo, bipolar o hasta tripolar, etc. Como la apariencia física, esta debe ser clara y detallada, por favor.

 **Bando:** si esta con las chicas o del lado de la maligna Debonair o simplemente en medio de ambos bandos, es decir, neutral.

 **Biografía:** una breve historia del personaje, traten de que no se alargue demasiado, porque esto a veces me dificulta incluir sus historias en los fics, por favor, como las demás debe ser clara y detallada.

 **NOTAS:**

 **1.- Dependiendo de si su personaje es un humano, una criatura del Páramo o del Valle de las Sombras, pueden incluir que habilidades mágicas posee o que función desempeña en cada lugar, si es un humano lo dejo a su imaginación, lo de los espíritus guardianes es algo exclusivo de las Guerreras, pero ustedes pueden decidir qué tipo de poderes darles a sus personajes si son criaturas mágicas o si son humanos que habilidades poseerían, usen su imaginación.**

 **2.- Nuevamente no se tocara el tema del Multiverso, todo se desarrollara en un solo mundo, para que eviten mencionar que son de otros universos.**

 **3.- Los datos los comenzare a pedir una vez que suba el capítulo 44 de "Despertar del mal", datos que suban antes de que actualice ese capítulo no serán tomados en cuenta.**

 **4.- La fecha límite para entregarlos será una vez que suba el capítulo 47 de "Despertar del Mal", lo que les da un total de 4 capítulos para dármelos, datos que se entreguen después de esa actualización YA NO SERÁN TOMADOS EN CUENTA y esta vez lo digo muy en serio.**

 **5.- Pueden dejarme los datos en un comentario de "Despertar del Mal", que es el fic que más checo en estos momentos o enviármelos por PM, lo dejo a su preferencia absoluta.**

 **6.- Recuerden la fecha límite de entrega, porque si me dejan datos después de ese capítulo no los considerare.**

 **7.- Cualquier duda que tengan en un comentario de "Despertar del Mal" o por PM y tratare de responderles lo más pronto posible.**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, eso sería todo lo de los datos, espero que les hayan quedado claro los puntos, así como las fechas de comienzo para que los dejen y la fecha límite de entrega.**_

 **PROCUREN CUMPLIR CON LAS FECHAS CORRESPONDIENTES, YA QUE HABLO EN SERIO CUANDO DIGO QUE DATOS QUE SE DEN ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO 44 O DESPUES DEL CAPÍTULO 47 NO SERÁN TOMADOS EN CUENTA.**

 **DEL MISMO MODO SE APLICARA LA REGLA QUE SE USO EN DESPERTAR DEL MAL, ESTO LO HAGO PORQUE REALMENTE NO TIENE CASO HACER QUE PARTICIPE UN PERSONAJE CUANDO NO SE SI QUIEN LO CREO ESTA SIGUIENDO O NO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN.**

 _ **Si ya quedo todo aclarado, entonces me despido por el momento y bienvenidos sean todos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en Despertar del Mal…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
